oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Severed Ashes
Uncanny Reunion Running through the marine base's streets, darting in and out of cover as squadrons of marines passed by, Armon could only go where his feet were running to as he held Peacekeeper in both hands. As he ran close to an intersection, he noticed that a group of marines gathered with two more squads and had stationed themselves within it, creating a sort of roadblock that he would have to go around. Unfortunately, they too had also noticed the intruder, drawing their weapons out as soon as they noticed the man not in uniform. "Intruder!" One of them yelled, prompting several marines to charge towards Armon. Rolling his eyes in frustration, Armon held Peacekeeper before him and pointed it to the incoming marines. It had been a while since he was with them, however, he didn't really expect himself to be on the other-side of their weapons any time soon, especially just after his recovery. With sights of the guns trained on his attackers, Armon furiously fired rounds out of the dual wield pistols, blasting bullets into the marines whilst watching some trip and fall into the ground, causing marines behind them to also trip over their fallen bodies. This wasn't good for Armon, as the sound of gunfire amongst the chaos and urgency that now filled the marine base could only attract even more attention. Whatever he did, he needed to make sure that he didn't remain in the same spot for too long, or he'd find himself cornered. As the charging marines fell, all that was left for this area was the marines firing back at him, who were at first reluctant to fire upon him due to having their comrades in the action. But with them out of the way, they had perfect sights on the man in order to fire. Hiding behind covers laid out by them, the marines shot at Armon with determination to put him down, bullets flying around the area while some were able to find their way to Armon. Luckily, many of the bullets would deflect off Armon's metal prosthetic arm, as he used it for the mean time to search for cover. Spotting a pile of crates, Armon began rushing towards them as bullets continued to fire down on him, causing him to almost trip during his run for cover. Barely making it with very little scratches on himself, Armon took the time to breathe with Peacekeeper at the ready, looking back at the path that he was just running along. Eyes widened when he noticed another squadron of marines approaching, possibly attracted by the swapping of gunfire between both parties in the streets, eager to join in and help their brothers in arms. With enemies on both sides, Armon felt trapped and confused, firing Peacekeeper onto the marines now just joining the fight, with bullets chipping away the crates that protected him. Every round he fired was one less round to use for later, watching as the bullets pierced the marines' bodies to drop them onto the ground, making way for marines behind them to face the same fate. While he would have hated to admit it, he would probably need some help right about then, even if it came from a psychopath. Oblivious to the situation, Yage sat in his cell and wondered what was all the ruckus about. Sounded like a battle of gunfire... and they're going off. What could have set off such an intense and violent outbreak? With his wrists and ankles cuffed together by two pairs of seastone cuffing, Yage flipped over and laid on his stomach. Desperate times call for desperate moves or whatever the saying is and how it goes anyway. He'd make an attempt to perform what everyone would know as.. "the worm", in order to make his way to the entrance of his cell so he could at least check out what was going on. Before he could even comprehend anything, the body of a marine would flop down before him, and conveniently drop the exact key to that exact cell. How could he tell that key belonged to that lock? He couldn't. It was by sheer luck, amazing luck at that. Yage though, had something else in mind. He thought this was a sign. A miracle from the lord above himself. If there really is anyone up there. As the gunfire ensued, Yage somehow managed to lay on his side, now wiggling his body in order to rotate it so he could grab the key. This was necessary since his hands were cuffed behind his back, though there might've been an easier way. He could've been lazy and waited until Armon was done killing the marines, but the lad looked like he was in quite a pickle. Anyway, it took him a while, but Yage could finally unlocked both of his cuffs after a few minutes of visualizing himself unlocking a door because he can't work backwards. "Aha!" The excited young man shouted without worry, his shout probably drowned in the sounds of gunfire. Now, his next decision is a critical one. It is so important that his life and Armon's life may depend on it. Yage thought hard and hard... on whether he should make his presence known dramatically or not. Wait, that wasn't that important. The young man shrugged his shoulders as his inner voice said, "Fuck it." He leapt into the air, sudden bursts of flames emitted from the soles of his feet and propelled him towards Armon. With only a glance of the man in the center of attention, Yage immediately recognized this man as one of his former colleagues. As he landed next to Armon, the flames coming from Yage's feet had stopped just when he did a split in the air... ouch. Instead of dispersing, the flames continued in their intended path his soles were pointed at and made its way towards the marines surrounding Armon. If all goes how Yage had calculated it, the flames would have burned the marines completely or at least partially if some made an attempt to evade the attack. "Yooo, long time no see! What was your name again? Armpit, right?" Whether this was banter or not, who knows. "YOU!" Armon gasped as soon as he noticed Yage. As the flames moved towards the marines, it reached some of the more eager marines who got closer to the group, their clothes quickly catching fire as they soon turned into giant torches that let out haunting screams. This prompted other marines to stay back, even retreating in hopes of not facing the same fate as their comrades. Nonetheless, some marines had stayed and watched with their firearms at the ready, firing around the fire and their friends to where Yage and Armon were. Armon, continued to fire at the marines in cover, taking the time to align his shots with the heads of those peeking out. One by one, each target he fired at fell to the ground with the back of their heads blasted, his shots missing without fail. The less marines that were on his side of the crates, the less he would have to worry about the marines on the other side possibly sneaking upwards. "Thought you were dead last time I saw you..." Armon said with a raised eyebrow, talking out the side of his mouth to Yage as his eyes were busy elsewhere.